


How Rocket got his Name:AU

by Trying2fanfiction



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying2fanfiction/pseuds/Trying2fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into a slight alternate universe at how Rocket gain his name. Centers on when he escapes the laboratory. This might be a stand alone story or I might expand upon it later. *Edit* I made a comic version of the first chapter, I have a link to my DA account of the first page http://trying2fanfiction.deviantart.com/art/Rocket-s-Escape-page-1-of-16-486740593</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: This is an Alternate Universe. There's a reason I use the word 'it' a lot in here. It might be just a oneshot, or I might expand on this idea a bit more. Also it's been awhile since I wrote fanfiction...I'm rusty.

Sirens echoed down a blindingly bright hallway. A small furred figure pulled a panel off the wall with one paw while keeping a bundle close to its chest. Cleaver clawed digits pulled out wires and the wires that weren’t pulled were gnawed off with sharp teeth. The lights went out. The creature’s stance changed from upright to down to all four with the exception of the limb keeping the small bundle to its chest. The creature darted off, zipping from one side other, occasionally taking cover. It needed every advantage it could get, as it was about to leave the safety of the darkness. The destination was in a room in another wing of the facility that was on its own power unit. 

The bundle started to shift. The furred creature silently nuzzled the bundle and it settled down.

“Over here!” barked one of the guards. The voice grew nearer, “We can’t let Subject 89P13 get away!” A shiver ran down its spine causing the fur to rise like a wave. 

The door to the wing dwarfed the creature, but just because this facility was for twisted science doesn’t mean they weren’t lazy with their passwords. The door slid open. The creature wasted no time closing it behind it. Its heart thrashing against its ribcage waiting to hear the guard’s race past the door. Was the door so thick that the sound would be nonexistent? As much as the creature wanted to make sure the threat was not right outside it couldn’t wait any longer.

There in front of it was a hanger filled with the employee’s personal transport. Most were basic models that desperately needed new parts, but there were a couple shiny new ones owned by the more depraved scientists. The creature easily broke in the shiny red one only fumbling around the start up sequence. It heard a banging coming from the hanger door.  
It clutched the bundle closer to its chest as it pressed a red button that fired a rocket into the wall. The decompression sucked every thing out of the room and into space. It steered the ship in the same zigzag pattern that it did in the hallway escape. The small ship taking cover every so often behind space trash.

For the moment there was no one right behind them. The creature gave out a shaky sigh. “I think Rocket-launchers are now one of my favorite things.” It looked down at the bundle and cooed. “What about you little one? What do you think of Rockets, my precious little one?” Inside the bundle in the creature’s paw was a miniature version of it. He gave out a small yawn and wiped away the sleep from his eyes. “Don’t you worry, Momma will make sure they’ll never touch you again,” she vowed. “And you’re not Subject 89P13 anymore. You’re name is Rocket.”  
Rocket nuzzled his mother as they blasted off into the unknown.


	2. Life before the Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life before the escape, it was isolated. It doesn't help when the guard feeding you is a jerk...ok it helps if you steal the tool you need to escape from this place.

It was dark and cramped in her cage, just large enough for her to sleep curled on the floor. Currently she received the “luxury” of a softer blanket and a pillow. She was currently pregnant, she lost track how many times she was pregnant, but she’ll never forget how many she gave birth to and how many she miscarried. She’ll never forget that none of them lived past a year because of the experiments preformed on them. 

The ‘scientists’ liked to breed her with the other test subjects. They said it was because of her stable gene pool, and proven talent in learning languages, but she knew it was because she actually cared about most of her fellow test subjects. She figured out a while back that the bastards were trying to breed in concern and control as well as intelligence for whatever reason. 

***A few years ago***

She was somewhere between being a cub and an adult. She was in a large room with others like her, some of them were her siblings and there were others sort of like her there too. Some had longer ears and short fluffy tails; some had webbed digits with tick strong tails and tiny ears. There were many more including long muzzled ones with sharp teeth and good hearing. (1)

All of them were past the second generation of the genetic engineered breeding program. There was a wide range of intelligence, speech capabilities, emotional maturity and sanity. 

“Hey Long Ears! What’s a matter? Did yer female finally leave yer sorry ass behind?” he said as he kicked the smaller one in the gut. “Bet she was tired of looking out for such a loser!” he was about to land another kick when he was tackled from the side. They tumbled until he was on his back and she instantly pinned him down.

“You never learn do you!?! Stay away from my friend you brain dead waste of space!” her paws dug painfully into the bigger creature’s fur. She emitted a low growl then took a deep breath. “You doing alright there Long Ears?” she asked never breaking eye contact with the bully. (2)

“I’m ok Stripes,” he coughed and wheezed, “been worse…”

She punched the bully right in the nose, “What the flarg is your problem?” she questioned. “Long ears has never done anything to you, plus I’m not his ‘female’. What’s your logic? Do you thing that if you get rid of your competition that you got a chance with me?” she turns her head and spits into the ground. “Buck tooth, Big Paw come here and take this loser away for awhile. Make sure he can’t partake this coming up mealtime.” Two much bigger creatures come by and drag him away to the corner of the room.

***Meanwhile in the monitor room****

“Professor!” yelled the younger looking ‘scientist’. “You have to look at subject 71P0’s social skills. She solved a dispute with much less violence than most of the other subjects.”

The ‘Professor’ leaned in to view the monitor, “That is very promising, ah and her voice is simply superb compared to the horrid noises the others make. That should also be noted.” The younger ‘scientist’ typed in his notes. “This upcoming generation of the breeding program should be ready for the next phase of the project.”

“You mean adding cybernetics?”

“Yes, and this is where the fun begins.”

***Present day***

Ever since Stripes and her generation reached physical maturity they were separated into cramped individual cages in the breeder wing. It was a cruel life they lead: the females being artificially impregnated time and time again and the males locked up in smaller cages. As time went on their numbers dropped. The subjects disappearing one by one. Some were undesirable breeders or lost their fertility, and some were seen as more valuable as a cybernetic test subject. The most heart breaking were the ones that died of loneliness. Some of the creatures couldn’t take the constant lose. (3)

Stripes was the only one left now. She took to talking to her unborn. 

“Hello there little one, my precious little one,” she whispered in the dark cage. “Momma has been thinking up some planes. Do you want to hear them?” she felt a small kick. “Well I think I figured out how to get out of here. We’ll have to wait a little while, but not too long. Just after you’re born, but before they take you away from me.” Her ear twitched. A moment later the lights turned on as the wing door opened.

“Dinner time you little freak.” The guard barked. “Better eat it all up, the nerds say that they got big planes for your abomination.” He gave a disturbing fake laugh. “Don’t know why they keep trying for… I think yer lot is better as fur coats.” Stripes gave out a low growl as she eyed his weaponry. A medium pistol and a few hand grenades. He saw what she was looking at. “Been wanting to use this little baby for a long time… throw into a wing of you crazed critters and watch it go boom. But I guess since none of yous has ever escaped my little hand grenade might just rust here.” He spat in the food bowl. “Bon appetit freak.” 

She sighed and started eating. If it were just her, she’d refused to eat the insult, but it wasn’t just her she was eating for. She ate a few bites as the guard laughed.

“See ya latter freak.” He left the wing.

*** A week after the birth***

Stripes had to enact her plan soon. The ‘scientists always took her young away from her a few weeks after birth. Her precious little one was a week old already; from her experience her kinds’ young stay deaf and blind for about three weeks. She was going to make some loud booms in order to get out.

“Hey freak, mini freak meal time!”

“Hello jackass,” she sneered.

“Oh I don’t think ya should use such language in front of mini freak, think of its future behavior problems,” He chuckled.

“He’s not an it,” the wing door had creaked. The guard got distracted by the noise. Stripes saw an opportunity and grabbed it. She reached through the bars and carefully stole one of the hand grenades. She hid it under the pillow.

***Later that night****

She wrapped up her son in the blanket and rocked him to sleep. Tonight was it was all or nothing. She twisted her arm through the bars to get at the keypad. The guards and the ‘scientists’ were lazy lately with the passwords. Stripes punched in the code and the door swung open.

She carefully scurried towards the door and grabbed a chair on the way over. She hopped on top and typed in the password again. The door opened.

She dashed down the hall and as she came to a turn the sirens started to blare. She could hear the guards coming towards them. As she ran she looked over her shoulder and could now see them. She took the hand grenade, pulled the pin with her teeth and chucked it at the guards down the hall. She rounded a corner and ran faster. 

A familiar voice screamed “AH CRAP!” and then boom.  
***Not too long after the escape***

Even though her son’s eyes haven’t yet opened, she knew that Rocket was now wide-awake. He was making the most adorable little noises. 

“Hey Rocket, my little one,” she began. “I think Momma should change her name. I was never Subject 71P0 and Stripes doesn’t seem right anymore.” Rocket chirped at this mother, blindly snuggling up to her. “Rocket’s a good strong name… and I got to be just as tough to keep us both safe…” she paused. 

She remembered one of the ‘scientists’ discussing women that rejected them. Discussing which ones were ‘bitches’ and other insults. One that sounded like a real badass was one named Hanna. She not only publicly reject the creep, but when he wouldn’t let her go, she broke his arm. When he tried again to get in contract with her, she blew up his space ship.

“I think Momma’s new name is going to be Hanna… Hanna Grenade has a nice ring to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes:   
> 1) The other animals species that are also included in the experiments: Rabbits, River Otters, dogs and others not mentioned.  
> 2) The experiments named themselves instead of referring to each other by their numbers.  
> 3) Some animals, like rabbits, can die of loneliness/depression.  
> 4) I could not find anything on Rocket’s Cannon mother, but this is what I think she might be like in an Alternate Universe where instead of just Cybernetics making Rocket the badass we all know and love, it was a combination of genetic engineering and a breeding program. Also I obviously made up her number… if anyone can figure out a better one let me know, and also let me know your reasoning.


End file.
